Castillos de arena
by Vanessa Dragonfly
Summary: Ludwig y Feliciano se conocieron a la tierna de cinco años, y Ludwig siempre diría que fue amor a primera vista. AU.


**Advertencias**: Pre-slash. O algo así. Cursi. Os van a salir caries. Y es un one-shot.

**Parejas**: Gerita. Insinuación de Spamano.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío (¡sorpresa sorpresa!) y yo no gano dinero con esto.

* * *

Ludwig nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con los niños de su edad. Eran todos unos pequeñajos chillones y llenos de mocos que no paraban de correr y estrellarse contra cosas. No tenían planes de futuro, y Ludwig consideraba que alguien sin planes de futuro no era merecedor de su amistad.

Por eso, a sus cinco años, el pequeño no tenía realmente ningún amigo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir a jugar al barro y mancharse o arrugarse la ropa? No, ni hablar. Estaba mucho mejor así. Por supuesto.

Claro que esto era algo que su hermano mayor no entendía. Gilbert, que así se llamaba su hermano, era un niño de diez años con un ego colosal que insistía en no ser alemán, sino prusiano. Ludwig, que había investigado qué diablos era eso (lo había buscado en Google), descubrió que Prusia era un país ya desaparecido y que a su hermano le faltaban tres o cuatro tornillos.

Gilbert no entendía cómo un niño de cinco años prefería quedarse haciendo los deberes en casa que salir a jugar por ahí, así que, en cuanto se presentó la ocasión, y en contra de la voluntad del pequeño, lo llevó a cuestas hasta el parque más cercano, donde había quedado con sus propios amigos.

El mayor soltó a Ludwig en el patio de arena, mientras éste seguía dando patadas al aire y gritando cosas en alemán que no os voy a traducir porque no sé alemán.

—Bueno, bicharraco —dijo, poniendo la postura que ponen los grandes conocedores del mundo y mirándolo con superioridad. Tenía los ojos demasiado rojos, incluso para un albino, y su piel de color blanco nuclear requería cuidados y protecciones constantes—. He quedado con Francis y Antonio en la fuente, y nos iremos a jugar al fútbol con otros niños a la pista esa del otro lado del parque. Tardaré un rato, y quiero que te quedes aquí y hagas amigos.

—¿Me vas a dejar solo aquí? —exclamó Ludwig, indignado—. ¡Tengo cinco años! ¡Cualquiera podría raptarme y vender mis órganos en el mercado negro!

—Va, va, no pasa nada. Tienes cinco años _y medio_. Además, eres insoportable, nadie querría los riñones de un amargado como tú.

Gilbert empezó a retroceder.

—Intenta no ahuyentar a los pobres niños, ¿quieres? Y recuerda, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y que al menos algún día seas la mitad de alucinante que yo.

Y se fue corriendo.

Ludwig, que era práctico, decidió que como ya estaba lleno de tierra por culpa de Gilbert, que lo había soltado como si fuera un saco de patatas, bien podía quedarse un rato y luego ir a casa.

Pero claro, él no traía palas ni cubos para jugar, y los niños que había ya estaban jugando con los suyos. Pedirles algo prestado (o simplemente acercarse y hablar con ellos) le daba mucha vergüenza y sólo de imaginarlo se le subían los colores a la cara. En el fondo no es que no quisiera tener amigos, es que no sabía cómo hacerlos.

—¡Hola!

Ludwig se frotó la oreja donde le habían gritado y se volvió.

En frente de él había un niño de pelo castaño rojizo y una especie de rulo a un lado de su cabeza, sonriéndole mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla y se balanceaba de atrás a adelante. Tenía un manchurrón de algo —presumiblemente salsa de tomate— en la mejilla derecha y su ropa estaba llena de tierra.

Ludwig siempre diría que fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Quieres jugar con mis palas?

Se quedó estático. ¿Cuál era el procedimiento a seguir en estos casos? Ningún niño se había ofrecido antes a jugar con él, al parecer los intimidaba un poco. ¿Decía que sí muy rápido o se hacía el "interesante"? Gilbert decía que para conseguir muchas titis —fuera lo que fuese eso— había que ir de duro. Claro que tal vez no fuera buena idea seguir un consejo de Gilbert. Su abuelo veía muchas películas románticas, y según ellas, había que tratar a la chica con amor y llevarle flores. Eso sonaba más razonable y, ¿cómo se va a equivocar Hollywood, por Dios?, pero él no tenía flores.

Mientras todo esto se iba procesando en el cerebro de Ludwig, el otro niño empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—O-oye… Si no quieres jugar conmigo no pasa nada, mi hermano Lovi dice que es normal que tenga pocos amigos porque soy un pesado, y un poco de razón tiene, porque amigo-amigo, sólo tengo a Kiku, aunque yo creo que me llevo bien con mucha gente, pero sé que a veces les canso porque hablo mucho y muy deprisa, sobre todo cuando estoy nervioso. Pero te he visto aquí solo y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría jugar conmigo, porque no tienes palas y yo tengo dos. No es que _yo_ tenga dos, es que mi hermano Lovi se ha ido porque dice que ya es muy mayor para jugar conmigo. Tiene siete años, y yo sólo cinco. Además, creo que Toni está jugando al fútbol en la pista esa demás allá. Lovi dice que no le gusta y que es un cabeza de chorlito (bueno, él no dice "cabeza de chorlito", pero no quiero repetir lo que dice Lovi porque no quiero que mi nonno me lave la boca con jabón), pero yo creo que miente. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ludwig, totalmente prendado y un poco confuso, parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta, sacando el pecho.

—M-me llamo Ludwig. Y sí me gustaría… jugar contigo.

El otro niño sonrió y dijo algo que sonó a "ve" o algo así. Puede que le gustasen las ovejas, como a ese chico neozelandés de su parvulario.

—¡Qué bien! La verdad es que yo también me he quedado solo, aunque eso ya te lo he dicho, porque Kiku está con la gripe y ya sabes de lo de Lovi. —Dicho esto, se sentó en el suelo junto a Ludwig—. Yo me llamo Feliciano. Mi hermano en realidad se llama Lovino, pero Toni y yo le llamamos Lovi. Toni también es la forma corta de Antonio. Antonio es mi vecino, y va al mismo cole que Lovi. ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer? Ponernos motes secretos. Bueno, no secretos porque los diríamos en público, pero ya sabes. Me puedes llamar Feli y yo te puedo llama Lud. Podríamos hacernos supermejores amigos, como yo y Kiku, y otro día yo te lo presento y os hacéis supermejores amigos vosotros, ¿vale?

—V-vale.

—¿Tú eres de aquí?

—N-no. Soy de Alemania. Mi hermano Gilbert y yo vinimos de allí con nuestro abuelo.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué coincicendencia!

—Coincidencia —corrigió Ludwig suavemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! Yo tampoco soy de aquí, sino de Italia. Lovino y yo también nos mudamos con nuestro nonno.

—¿Nonno?

—Sí, con nuestro abuelo. ¡Vaya! Ve… parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿a que sí?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, colorado. Feliciano tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, había notado, como de color miel, cálidos, grandes y brillantes.

Le pasó una de sus palas y en nada de tiempo estaban construyendo un castillo de arena con fosos y pasadizos secretos. Ludwig se llenó la ropa, pero no importaba, porque se lo estaba pasando genial con su nuevo amigo. Además, siempre podía echarle la culpa a Gilbert.

—¡Feliciano!

Ambos niños se volvieron hacia de donde provenía la voz. A lo lejos, corriendo, se acercaban varias figuras. La más cercana era un chico algo mayor que ellos, con un parecido asombroso a Feliciano, pero con el pelo más oscuro y el rulo chungo al otro lado de su cabeza (Ludwig no sabría decir cuál, aún le costaba diferenciar derecha e izquierda, pero tal vez eso tuviera que ver con la política de mierda de aquel país y yo no he dicho nada). El alemán presupuso que era Lovino.

—Feli, es hora de irse a casa. Y límpiate la cara, la tienes llena de tomate.

—¡Eh, Feli!

Trotando, llegó un chico también mayor que Lovino, con el pelo castaño sudado y alborotado pegado a la frente.

—¡Anda, Ludwig! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era Antonio, uno de los mejores amigos de Gilbert. Junto a otro amigo suyo francés algo afeminado formaban el Bad Touch Trio, o el Bad Friends Trio, o el Fag Trio. O algo así. La verdad es que Ludwig aún tenía que dominar un poco más el inglés. El caso es que los profesores a su cargo en la escuela tenían más jaquecas que la media normal y a veces tenían que pedir bajar por depresión.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Lovino a Antonio.

—Sí, claro, es el hermanito pequeño de Gilbert.

—Hola —se dirigió Ludwig a los dos niños mayores.

—¡Hola, Toni! —saludó Feli.

Antonio era un chico alegre. Demasiado en opinión de Ludwig, que siempre había pensado que era un cabeza hueca, pero no le caía mal. Tenía mejor opinión de él que de Gilbert, eso era seguro.

Lovino se escupió en la mano y avanzó amenazadoramente hasta Feliciano, limpiándole todos los restos de comida de la cara. Feliciano se resistió valientemente como pudo, pero era una batalla perdida antes de ser luchada. Cuando terminó, Lovino se volvió hacia el alemán.

—¿Y tú cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—Ludwig.

Lovino frunció el ceño. No parecía una persona especialmente amigable.

—¿Eres alemán también?

Ludwig no entendía muy bien la pregunta. Su _hermano_ Gilbert era alemán, así que, ¿qué iba a ser él, selenita?

—Sí —contestó de todos modos.

—No me gustan los alemanes —gruñó Lovino.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

Oh. Mal movimiento, Ludwig.

—¿Perdona?

—Eh, eh, Lovi —interceptó Antonio justo a tiempo.

Luego Antonio cogió de la mano a Lovino, y éste empezó a balbucear y se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¿Quieres quedar pasado mañana?

—B-bueno, vale. ¡Pero tráete el balón de fútbol! Jugar con latas es del siglo pasado. ¡Y déjate a esos dos amigos tuyos raritos bien escondidos! Me caen incluso peor que tú.

—Oh, Lovi, eres malo.

Ludwig pudo jurar que hubo arrepentimiento en los ojos de Lovino, pero no tardó en volver a gritar de nuevo.

—¡Y tú un idiota! Y s-suéltame la mano, ¡joder! Que pareces una chica.

El italiano mayor se volvió hacia ellos dos.

—¡Feli, te he dicho hace un rato que nos vamos! ¡Venga! —Y sin esperar respuesta se volvió y empezó a andar.

—¡Lud, Lud! ¿Vienes pasado mañana? ¡Ven, porfa, porfa!

—Y-yo… bueno, vale.

Feliciano se lanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos! —gritó, mientras los tres niños se iban a su casa.

Ludwig se quedó allí, pasmado, como en un sueño. Se acarició el lugar donde Feliciano le había besado y suspiró largamente. Después, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Gilbert, encontrándole jugando con una lata de Coca-Cola. Después de reprenderle por no estar usando una gorra para protegerse del sol, le sacó a rastras de allí y le hizo prometer que volverían en dos días.

Luego, en casa, cuando su abuelo encontró a Ludwig hasta las cejas de suciedad, no hizo preguntas y castigó a Gilbert haciéndole comer verduras para cenar. Era bueno ser el hermano responsable, pensó Ludwig.

Por la noche, dio vueltas en la cama y deseó tener un peluche para poder estrujarlo y acucharlo, pero acabó cogiendo su bola de goma anti-estrés (y no preguntéis por qué un niño de cinco años tiene una pelota anti-estrés. Su hermano mayor era _Gilbert_). Durmió poco, imaginándose toda una vida junto a Feliciano.

Vivirían en una casita en las afueras, de color azul o blanco, con un gran jardín trasero donde estarían sus tres perros de raza grande. Tal vez pudieran tener un gato. Comerían espaguetis o macarrones o ravioli tres veces por semana mínimo, porque Ludwig tenía la impresión de que a Feliciano —Feli— le gustaba la pasta y le pondría ojos de cachorrito para poder comerla todos los días posibles. El resto de días comerían algo que a Ludwig le gustara. Tendrían una dieta saturada de hidratos de carbono y proteínas, pero no pasaba nada porque darían largos paseos por el parque en el que se conocieron, recordando momentos juntos. Y serían muy felices.

Pero el Ludwig de ese momento, soltero, pequeño y de cinco años, podría aceptar sutiles cambios en su realidad perfecta a cambio de que el final fuera el mismo. Una cosa caliente y agradable se instaló en su pecho.

Había que pensar rápido, decidió Ludwig con decisión y el ceño fruncido en su cara redonda. Después de todo, sólo tenía veinte años para preparar la boda.

**Fin**.

* * *

N/A: Este es oficialmente mi primer fic de Hetalia. Es un poco tonto, pero bueno. Quería subir algo a la cuenta porque la tengo abandonada perdida. Perdón por cualquier fallo que podáis ver (no tengo beta, las faltas me las tengo que cuidar yo sola).

Espero que no sea especialmente malo. Si tenéis cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva, son muy bien recibidas y los reviews me ponen muy contenta, así que bueno, si tenéis tiempo, siempre me podéis dejar uno ^^


End file.
